La última esperanza
by Dikana
Summary: Lily Potter sabía ver la belleza de las personas. Incluso las de aquéllas incapaces de ver su propia belleza. Por eso, siempre había palabras que sólo Lily podía decir.


N/A: Bien… Éste es, posiblemente, uno de los peores oneshots que he escrito nunca. No es una obra de arte, pero tampoco pretendía que lo fuera. A muchas personas no les gustará. Pero, por una vez, no pretendo agradar a nadie con este fic. Tampoco espero aprobación o un aluvión de r/r. Lo escribí simplemente porque quería escribirlo, y ahora lo publico principalmente porque me daba mucha pena dejarlo aparcado en un rincón del PC. Así que no os esperéis la gran maravilla. Es un relato corto (teniendo en cuenta mis acostumbradas "longitudes") y raro. Bastante raro, quizá. Pero repito: necesitaba hacer esto.

Va sobre Peter, no os hagáis ilusiones. Lo escribí antes de que se publicara DH, más que nada para plasmar en cierta forma mis teorías sobre este personaje. Pero nunca lo terminé de rematar y no lo he vuelto a retomar hasta hoy. Ahora, después de DH, quizá hasta cobre más sentido que antes para mí…

Homenaje a Peter Pettigrew. Porque es uno de los personajes más maltratados de la saga, al que nadie, ni siquiera la propia JK, le ha sacado la mitad del jugo del que podría sacársele, y fue marginado, odiado y olvidado durante años por los lectores. Te mereces un reconocimiento, Peter. Para mí, nunca fuiste _tan_ malo.

Dedicado a David. Porque, incluso en las peores situaciones, rendirse **nunca** es la solución.

--------------

_**La última esperanza**_

La noche empezaba a caer, y a través de la pequeña ventana podía verse ya cómo la estrecha y destartalada calle se sumía en las sombras cada vez más, hasta que los faroles parpadearon y se encendieron, con una luz blanca y débil que iba tomando fuerza poco a poco. La habitación también se estaba oscureciendo con rapidez, desdibujando las formas de los muebles y estirando las sombras hasta proporciones grotescas. Dentro de unos minutos, todo se volvería negro.

Pero Peter no se molestó en levantarse a encender ninguna luz. Se quedó quieto donde estaba, derrumbado en una silla que le estaba destrozando la espalda, pegado al máximo a la única ventana del cuarto, tan cerca de la pared que podía apoyar la cabeza en el marco de la ventana sin necesidad de inclinarse apenas. De vez en cuando, sus ojos oscuros se volvían hacia el cielo despejado que se estaba plagando de estrellas. Otras veces, los fijaba en el farol más cercano, hasta que se le secaba la retina y se veía obligado a apartar la mirada.

Hacía bastante tiempo que para él la noche no se diferenciaba mucho del día. O quizá fuese el día el que no se diferenciaba de la noche. Lloviera o hiciera sol, todo se veía igual de oscuro y descolorido desde aquella ridícula ventana. Y el puesto que ocupaba ahora junto a ella era el que ocupaba durante horas cada día últimamente, sin moverse, preguntándose si sería demasiado complicado abrir el cristal y saltar a la calle, para comprobar en la piel si el mundo se había vuelto tan frío como a él le parecía.

Dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, y el cristal se empañó con su aliento. Por un segundo, permaneció totalmente quieto. Pero al final alzó una mano y dibujó en el vaho muy despacio una cara redonda con orejas de ratón. Sintió el súbito deseo de sonreír, recordando viejos tiempos que se habían perdido para siempre, pero ni siquiera le salió un amago de sonrisa. Tenía los músculos de la cara rígidos de tanto apretar los dientes, y la cabeza le dolía horrores de tanto fruncir el ceño. Pensando, pensando, pensando, y sin dejar de pensar. Y, por encima de todo, un cansancio intenso y punzante le agarrotaba los músculos, sumiéndolo en un estado de somnolencia que lo obligaba a permanecer allí sentado hora tras hora, mirando por aquella ventana…

- Toc, toc –musitó una voz a sus espaldas-. Vaya, te veo ocupado… ¿Puedo pasar?

Peter parpadeó lentamente, como saliendo de un sueño, y se incorporó con dificultad para volver el rostro hacia la puerta. Una sombra menuda se movió en la penumbra y, al segundo siguiente, un pequeño parpadeo lo cegó por un instante y la lámpara de mesa que había sobre el escritorio del cuarto se encendió, iluminando el lugar. La mata de espeso cabello rojo reflejó la luz anaranjada cuando Lily Potter, inclinada sobre la mesa, se incorporó, guardando la varita de nuevo, y se volvió hacia el viejo amigo de su marido con una suave sonrisa.

- Hola, Peter –saludó, quitándose la capa de viaje que traía puesta y dejándola en el respaldo de la silla más cercana.

Peter Pettigrew no se sorprendió de que Lily hubiese llegado a la casa y hubiese entrado en la habitación sin que él la oyera. Se sorprendió de que estuviera siquiera allí.

- Lily… -dejó escapar, incorporándose del todo con los ojos fijos en ella-. ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

- Bueno –suspiró la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos y avanzando hacia él mientras miraba alrededor con curiosidad-, pensé que necesitarías hablar. Así que he venido a escucharte.

Los dos se quedaron callados después de eso, mirándose en silencio, ella de pie y él aún apoltronado en aquella maldita silla que parecía robarle la energía, con poco más de un metro de distancia entre ellos. Hacía tiempo que Peter no miraba a Lily a los ojos. Casi se le había olvidado ya ese color verde brillante tan peculiar. Y, como si la imagen le hiciera daño, se apresuró a apartar la mirada otra vez y fijarla de nuevo en la calle desierta que se veía desde la ventana.

- No deberías haberte tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí…

- No ha sido una molestia –atajó la mujer, poniéndose un poco más seria-. Peter… vengo a decirte que dejes de pensar en ello.

El hombre parpadeó. ¿Estaba empañándose de nuevo el cristal, o eran sus ojos los que se enturbiaban?

- No puedo, Lily –murmuró en voz muy baja y quebrada-. No puedo. Pero muchas gracias por venir a verme de todas formas.

Soltando un suspiro de exasperación, Lily terminó de cerrar las distancias con una zancada y se acuclilló al lado de su compañero para buscar su mirada desde abajo, apoyando las manos en su brazo derecho y agarrándose a la manga de su túnica.

- Peter, no te tortures más por lo sucedido, de verdad, la gente comete errores, fue un accidente, todos comprendemos las circunstancias y…

- ¿Todos? –la interrumpió él, volviendo su mirada hacia ella bruscamente, en parte molesto por su mentira, y en parte ansioso por que no mintiera-. ¿Todos? ¿Estás segura?

Lily dejó escapar el aire lentamente en un nuevo suspiro.

- No debería preocuparte lo que opinen los demás. Ellos no tienen derecho a juzgarte. Nadie tiene derecho a hacer eso en realidad, no comprenden lo que sucedió. No saben nada, no estaban allí. Nosotros sabemos la verdad, ¿no es cierto? Con eso basta. Todos los errores pueden resarcirse. Y a ti aún te queda mucho por hacer.

De verdad se le había olvidado el brillante color verde de aquellos ojos. Incluso se le había olvidado que siempre miraban directamente, sin remilgos o respetos humanos. Lily era así. Y entonces Peter comprendió que en realidad no era tan sorprendente que hubiese sido ella la que había ido a verlo.

- ¿En serio crees que todos los errores pueden resarcirse? –musitó con un hilo de voz, buscando la respuesta en esos ojos antes de que ella contestara-. ¿Incluso un error como éste?

La mujer le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear.

- Sí –contestó con firmeza-. Sí, lo creo. Incluso un error como éste.

Pero Peter cerró los ojos, contrayendo las cejas, y bajó la vista mientras negaba con la cabeza, mordiéndose un labio. Lily se inclinó un poco más hacia él, conciliadora.

- Escúchame, Peter. Eres una buena persona. La guerra nos ha afectado a todos. Todos estamos nerviosos, y tenemos días malos, y metemos la pata. Todos tenemos miedo y a veces actuamos sin pensar demasiado. Sólo fue un error. Tú no eres un asesino.

- Eso no es verdad…

- Vamos a ver, ¿acaso has blandido tu varita contra alguien con auténtica intención de matarlo, con verdadero deseo desde tu corazón?

- No, pero…

- ¡Pues entonces eso no puede considerarse un asesinato!

- ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! –bramó de golpe él, agitando el brazo al que Lily se aferraba para librarse de su agarre, y la miró con desesperación-. ¿Qué importa que blandiera o no la varita contra ellos? Ese dolor… ¿es que no soy igualmente culpable? ¿Es que los errores no pueden hacer tanto daño como los ataques directos? ¡Han muerto por mi culpa, y da igual si yo los maté directamente o no! ¡Por culpa de mis errores, y por culpa de dudar y fracasar siempre! Tú… t-tú no puedes comprenderlo, no tienes que cargar con un peso así. Tú nunca le has hecho daño a nadie. Pero yo… -Peter se estremeció de pies a cabeza, recordando, y se abrazó a sí mismo como si estuviese muerto de frío-. Yo siempre lo estropeo todo. Nunca he sido como los demás miembros de la Orden. No quiero volver. Cada… cada vez que cierro los ojos, los veo mirándome, pensando "¡Ahí va el asesino!", el cobarde que prefiere salvar su pellejo antes que el de los demás, el que hace más mal que bien a la causa, el bueno para nada… Yo… no puedo mirar a Dumbledore a la cara. No puedo mirar a nadie a la cara después de todo lo ocurrido. No quiero saber nada más de esta guerra.

Las palabras del hombre fueron seguidas por un denso silencio que se implantó entre los dos como una niebla pegajosa y fría que calaba hasta los huesos. Lily no se movió, pero tampoco apartó la mirada. Y Peter, consciente de que ella seguía observándolo fijamente, empezó a temblar, sintiendo que la garganta se le cerraba y le impedía respirar.

- N-no dejo de pensar… -añadió al rato, con un hilo de voz-. No dejo de pensar que… si hubiese sido más valiente… si le… si le hubiese plantado cara a la situación en vez de intentar salvarme, tal vez… tal vez hubiese conseguido salvarles…

- Hay muchos tipos de valentía, Peter –replicó Lily quedamente-. Tienes que recordar que eres un gryffindor. Y si el Sombrero te colocó en Gryffindor, por algo sería.

- Porque algún gracioso debió haberle lanzado un _confundus_ –gruñó Pettigrew con expresión dolida.

- No digas eso. Mira, no es tarde para empezar a rectificar. Nunca es tarde. Hay valor en ti, lo sé, pero tienes que poner de tu parte, porque si no lo único que conseguirás será quedarte sentado en esta silla el resto de tu vida, autocompadeciéndote e intentando convencerte de que no sirves para nada y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para corregir tus errores.

- Mis errores ya no tienen solución…

- ¡Eso no es cierto! –Lily se irguió, frunciendo el ceño-. Si te dejas hundir, desde luego que no tendrán solución. Pero aún tienes tiempo de sobra. Tienes otra oportunidad para levantarte. Sólo tienes que hacerlo. Sólo tienes que… ¡Mírame, Peter!

Lily agarró a su amigo por el hombro de la túnica y tiró de él, pues el hombre estaba rehuyendo su mirada. Cuando por fin lo obligó a encararla, la esposa de Potter se dio cuenta de que Peter tenía los ojos enrojecidos y húmedos, y transmitían un miedo y una inseguridad que superaban con creces todo lo que ella había visto hasta la fecha.

- ¿Y si no lo consigo? –balbuceó, mirándola-. ¿Y… y si fallo otra vez? Tengo miedo, Lily. Siempre he tenido miedo, y no sé qué hacer cuando tengo miedo. Vosotros sois valientes. Decís que entregaréis vuestra vida por la causa, y lo hacéis. Pero yo no tengo ese valor. Y estoy cansado de hacer daño. Por eso me quedaré aquí sentado, y no volveré a moverme nunca más. No tocaré nada, ni haré nada. Quizá todo desaparezca cuando yo deje de existir también –volviendo la vista de nuevo hacia el exterior a través de la ventana, empezó a retorcerse las manos con angustia-. Tal vez… tal vez, si me quedo muy quieto, no estropee nada más… No podré soportar otro fallo. Me moriré… me moriré si vuelvo a haceros daño otra vez… -tragó saliva ruidosamente y le tembló un poco el labio inferior-. Tengo pesadillas con ello todos los días, Lily. Todos los días.

La pelirroja se quedó estática por un momento, observando a Pettigrew con los ojos muy abiertos. Soltó su túnica muy despacio y bajó las manos, entrelazándolas en su regazo, mientras la comprensión se iba dibujando en su rostro, mezclada también con una profunda compasión.

- Comprendo –susurró con tristeza-. Es eso lo que te preocupa realmente, ¿verdad? Olvídalo ya. Yo no estoy enfadada contigo –Peter resopló, en un intento de risa medio histérica, y se pasó la mano por el pelo para apartarse el flequillo de la cara. Lily lo miró y, frunciendo los labios, añadió-: Y James tampoco, Peter.

Esta vez, el hombre sí se quedó paralizado. Pensó en James y la garganta se le cerró con un fuerte nudo. Intentó tragar saliva, pero no lo consiguió. Intentó recuperar la compostura, parpadeando varias veces, pero tampoco logró nada. Y la imagen del alféizar de la ventana, el lugar donde tenía clavados sus ojos, se distorsionó como si la viera a través de un vidrio empañado.

- ¿E-en serio? –inquirió, y su voz destiló una necesidad terrible por creer aquellas palabras-. ¿No está enfadado? ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

- ¡Venga! –Lily sonrió, intentando quitarle hierro a la situación, y volvió a posar una mano sobre su brazo-. ¿Has vivido con él 7 años seguidos en el colegio y aún no lo conoces? Sabes de sobra que se necesita ser un fuera de serie para enfadar a James Potter. Yo a veces dudo que sea humano.

Y por fin consiguió lo que quería: la tensión en el rostro del hombre remitió y sus labios se curvaron en una vacilante sonrisa, como si también se le hubiese olvidado cómo sonreír.

- Sí, lo sé… –comentó en voz baja, atreviéndose a mirar de nuevo directamente aquellos ojos verdes-. Hace falta ser un Snape cualquiera para enfadarlo de verdad…

- O un Sirius inspirado con ganas de gastarle una broma a alguien que ponga en peligro su vida –añadió Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Eso también consigue cabrearlo bastante.

La sonrisa de Peter se agrió y su mirada volvió a dirigirse hacia la calle.

- Sirius me odia por lo ocurrido –sentenció, de nuevo con un temblor extraño en la voz-. Él jamás me perdonará. Él… él dice que es mejor morir salvando a los demás, que intentar…

- Sirius es un bocazas –lo interrumpió Lily, frunciendo el ceño con dureza-. Siempre lo dramatiza todo al máximo, ya le decía yo a James que ese tipo debería haberse dedicado al mundo de la farándula. No tengas en cuenta lo que te dijo.

- Pero tenía razón, Lily, yo…

- Sirius no tenía derecho a decirte todo aquello, porque él es el primero que mete la pata cada dos por tres. Y también el que más disfruta repartiendo su culpa entre los demás para aligerar su propio peso. Sirius es el ejemplo perfecto de que todos cometemos errores, incluso aquellos que son muy valientes o que se las dan de héroes. Todos. Su actitud también ha sido algo reprobable últimamente. Es él el que ha desarrollado una pequeña obsesión con eso de matar, pero parece no darse cuenta de que no hay diferencia entre matar a los "malos" y matar a los "buenos". Un asesinato es un asesinato. Y debería comprender de una vez que su idea de que matando a un mortífago le hace un favor a la humanidad es muy equivocada.

Peter torció la boca en una mueca, como si las palabras de su compañera no terminaran de convencerle, pero Lily no se dio por vencida.

- No estamos pasando una buena época, Peter, pero ésa es precisamente la razón por la que debemos apoyarnos unos en otros y no permitir que nuestros lazos se rompan. Si el grupo se quiebra, Voldemort habrá ganado. Siempre quiso sembrar la discordia entre nosotros. Pero no sabe que nosotros somos mucho más fuertes que eso, incluso en estas circunstancias.

Nuevamente, Peter no contestó. Dudaba que Voldemort no hubiese ganado ya. Dudaba que los lazos no se hubiesen roto. Dudaba que él mismo pudiese ser más fuerte o valiente ahora de lo que lo había sido antaño. Y sobre todo dudaba que la soga de la oscuridad que llevaba colgada al cuello pudiera combatirse con éxito.

- Oye, si es Sirius quién te preocupa, tranquilo –insistió Lily, agarrando un poco más fuerte la manga de su túnica-. James ya ha hablado con él. Sé que lo hará entrar en razón. Y Remus también entenderá cuando se lo expliquemos con calma. No te tortures más, ¿de acuerdo?

Apretando los labios, Peter pensó en sus amigos, sus tres mejores amigos. Pensó en lo dura que se volvía la expresión de Sirius cuando buscaba hacer daño con sus palabras, y pensó en lo fríos que podían resultar a veces los cálidos ojos de Remus. Lily tenía razón. La guerra les había afectado a todos, había herido sus corazones y desgarrado sus almas. Las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes. Pero la viva imagen de la sonrisa ancha y despreocupada de James le asaltó el recuerdo, junto con la costumbre que Potter había desarrollado de tirarse sobre la gente cuando ésta se ponía demasiado tensa o cuando una discusión derivaba hacia asuntos escabrosos, para suavizar el ambiente con alguna broma. Era él quién solía calmar los ánimos de todos cuando se ponían nerviosos. Era él quién frenaba las ansias de Sirius por demostrar que estaba en contra de las artes oscuras y que no tenía nada que ver con su familia. Quién se encargaba de animar a Remus cuando éste se hundía en oscuros pensamientos en los que nadie más se atrevía a inmiscuirse. James era quién le ponía a Peter una mano en el hombro y le animaba a no tener miedo, a no preocuparse y a seguir intentándolo.

James era el único que parecía no haberse rendido nunca. El único que seguía confiando y creyendo en la gente, luchando no sólo por salvar vidas, sino por preservar todo aquello que había conocido para que no se perdiera. Era el único que aún perdonaba de corazón. El único al que la guerra no había podido cambiar.

Nunca.

En cuestión de segundos, un torrente de recuerdos y anécdotas pasadas le inundó la mente, casi bloqueándole. Ocurrencias de cuando eran pequeños y estaban en Hogwarts, trastadas, travesuras, aventuras… Cuando cada día era una vida y jamás se preocupaban por lo que vendría después. Cuando todo eran risas y los cuatro estaban seguros de que los corazones no cambian nunca. Era algo que le pasaba con frecuencia desde que había cometido _el error_… ese error terrible cuya magnitud sólo él podía comprender, sufrir y lamentar. Y, como ocurría siempre que aquellos recuerdos lo asaltaban, el nudo en su garganta creció hasta hacerse insoportable y parpadeó furiosamente para evitar las lágrimas.

- Lily… ¿te acuerdas de cuando James por fin consiguió que aceptaras salir con él, en séptimo?

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida por la repentina pregunta.

- Claro…

- Cuando le dijiste que sí, se puso tan pesado que no había quién lo soportara –Peter sonrió con una tristeza demoledora, perdiendo la mirada en algún punto de la calle-. Estaba todo el tiempo hablando de ti, era inaguantable. Así que, cuando terminamos hartándonos, lo tiramos entre los tres al lago, para que se le bajaran los humos.

- Ahora entiendo por qué se pasó toda nuestra primera cita estornudando, tosiendo y moqueando –Lily puso los ojos en blanco otra vez, pero también sonrió-. El pobre estaba muerto de ganas de cerrar la cita con un beso, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo por culpa del catarro que traía encima. Fue una primera cita bastante patética, la verdad, pero no se lo digas a él.

Peter rió entrecortadamente, como si le diera miedo hacerlo, pero, cuando miró a Lily, sus ojos pequeños y oscuros se habían aclarado un poco.

- Sirius se encargó de amañar el _Pepperup_ de la señora Pomfrey para que no surtiera efecto y James aguantara con su catarro hasta el final –confesó-. A modo de pequeña venganza. Pero tampoco se lo digas a James, no quiero desatar el Apocalipsis.

Ambos amigos se rieron por lo bajo, divertidos con viejos recuerdos. Pero la expresión de Pettigrew decayó enseguida nuevamente.

- Echo de menos aquellos años, Lily –murmuró, bajando la vista hasta clavarla en sus manos, inertes sobre su regazo, como miembros muertos-. Echo de menos Hogwarts. Yo… desearía dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y volver allí. Quedarme allí para siempre, como cuando éramos pequeños. Allí no había que luchar, ni demostrar nada. Allí sólo éramos cuatro amigos a los que lo que más les preocupaba era la trastada del día siguiente. Éramos capaces de quedarnos hasta bien entrada la madrugada planeándolo en la habitación, partiéndonos de risa como si ya pudiésemos verlo. O las salidas nocturnas bajo la capa de James, o las visitas clandestinas a la cocina, o las trampas que preparábamos en los pasillos… Todo era un juego. Pero… pero ahora todas esas risas y esa complicidad quedan tan lejos que casi parecen de otra vida. Todo eso está totalmente muerto y enterrado.

- No está muerto, Peter –sonrió Lily suavemente, y apretó con su mano la mano derecha de su compañero-. Todo eso sigue latiendo en vosotros. Es lo que os ha convertido en lo que sois, y lo que os ha mantenido unidos a pesar de todo durante este tiempo. Eso es precisamente lo que os hace especiales, el vínculo que nadie podrá romper. Yo también echo de menos Hogwarts, pero no pienso rendirme aún. Los buenos tiempos volverán, ya lo verás. Nada dura eternamente. La guerra, la oscuridad… todo esto terminará tarde o temprano y todos nosotros podremos vivir por fin en paz, juntos. Los errores y las palabras dejarán de importar, y podremos volver a ser felices.

Peter apretó los labios con fuerza. No se lo dijo a ella en voz alta, pero por dentro dudaba mucho que, aunque la oscuridad terminara, él pudiera volver a ser feliz alguna vez en su vida. Quizá a la gente que hacía cosas como las que había hecho él se la condenaba de forma especial a no poder caminar de nuevo bajo la luz del sol, a olvidar el sonido de la risa y la forma de las sonrisas. Quizá lo condenaran a quedarse solo para siempre como castigo por sus errores. Porque siempre había temido la soledad más que nada… y la soledad era lo único que parecía quedarle ahora.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Lily apretó su mano un poco más fuerte y Peter la miró otra vez, sin saber qué pensar o en qué creer. Volvieron a sostenerse la mirada con fijeza. Y, finalmente, la pelirroja sonrió con cariño.

- No tengas miedo, Peter –musitó-. Recuerda lo que te dije antes. Nuestros lazos son más fuertes de lo que nadie puede comprender. Incluso Sirius lo sabe, aunque grite mucho y se sulfure enseguida. Él confía en ti. Nos lo dijo a James y a mí cuando nos reunimos hace poco. Él no pierde la esperanza de que todos logremos salir adelante cuando esto termine. Juntos. James, Sirius, Remus, tú y yo. Lo lograremos, estoy segura. Tenemos algo que nadie puede romper. No lo comprenden, no puede verse, pero está ahí. Así que, por mucho que dudes, por mucho que temas, no lo olvides nunca, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin soltar la mano de Peter, Lily se levantó lentamente del suelo y se quedó de pie junto a él, agarrándolo con fuerza.

- Nadie es perfecto, ya te lo he dicho, todos cometemos errores. Pero nosotros somos tus amigos, y te queremos. Los amigos están para perdonarse, ¿no? Tómate el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte, nadie va a pedirte explicaciones. Y, cuando te sientas preparado, vuelve con nosotros. No importa lo solo que te sientas ahora, nosotros no vamos a abandonarte nunca. Recuerda que estaremos siempre contigo, esperándote –con esas palabras, Lily esbozó una abierta sonrisa que le entornó los ojos-. Tenemos que proteger a Harry, ¿eh?

Peter se la quedó mirando hasta que su visión se nubló por completo. Por un segundo, la visión de aquella sonrisa le resultó inconcebible. Era surrealista que ella, precisamente ella, fuese capaz de sonreírle así después de todo lo que había pasado. La culpabilidad lo aplastó con más fuerza que nunca y agachó la cabeza, intentando ocultarle a su compañera los ojos oscuros llenos de lágrimas.

Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Lily tiró de él y se inclinó para envolverlo en un abrazo.

Peter se quedó rígido en la silla, abriendo mucho los ojos, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo. Pero la calidez del contacto fue inesperadamente intensa y consiguió dejarle sin respiración. No se lo esperaba, el gesto le pilló totalmente desprevenido. Pero parecía apoyar con una fuerza física las palabras de consuelo de Lily, contrarrestando su culpabilidad. Y, sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas se le escaparon finalmente y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes con fuerza, reprimiendo los sollozos que lo estremecían de pies a cabeza.

Dolía…

Dolía muchísimo, como una herida infectada que se ha cerrado ya pero sigue escociendo por debajo de la piel. Así tenía él el corazón, infectado y rezumante. Y estaba deseando gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta, para intentar de ese modo sanar aquella herida que se había ido pudriendo cada vez más a lo largo de los meses. Aunque tuviera que abrirse en canal a sí mismo para sacarse de dentro la podredumbre y desinfectarse así el alma. Sólo en ese momento, contra el calor de Lily, comprendía hasta qué punto estaba muerto por dentro. Sólo en ese momento veía la magnitud del daño que se había causado también a sí mismo. Y por eso fue incapaz de quedarse impasible, de no devolverle el abrazo a la esposa de uno de sus mejores amigos y de no hundir la cara en su hombro, humedeciéndole la túnica con un llanto silencioso.

- Lo siento –murmuraba con voz contenida, estrechándola con fuerza para agradecerle el gesto mucho más allá de lo que las palabras podían expresar-. Lo siento, Lily… Perdóname, por favor… Díselo a James, y a Sirius… diles que lo siento…

- Ellos ya lo saben –contestó a su vez ella, también en un susurro-. Todos lo sabemos, Peter. Estás perdonado. Empieza a sanar ya.

Separándose de él muy despacio, Lily le pasó la manga de su túnica por las mejillas para secarle las lágrimas y él enseguida la soltó también para recuperar la compostura, sorbiendo por la nariz y restregándose los ojos con los puños de sus propias mangas.

- Vamos a estar esperándote –sonrió otra vez la pelirroja, cuando su amigo alzó la vista de nuevo hacia ella-. James lleva días comentando algo sobre irnos los cinco a emborrachar juntos cuando vuelva Remus. Reúnete con nosotros, ¿vale?

Cogió su mano una vez más para apretarla con fuerza, dándole ánimo. Y Peter vio por primera vez con una claridad deslumbrante cuál era su lugar, igual que una luz que se enciende de repente e ilumina todo a su alrededor.

- Gracias, Lily. Gracias de verdad.

Ella amplió su sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes reflejaron por un segundo la luz de la lámpara de mesa que había a su espalda cuando se volvió para marcharse otra vez. Y, muy lentamente, su mano se escurrió entre los dedos de Peter y ambos se soltaron.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Severus Snape apareció en el umbral con cara inescrutable. Paseó rápidamente sus ojos negros por la estancia, reparando en la lamparilla encendida, que bañaba de luz tenue el lugar, y en la solitaria figura de Peter Pettigrew, hundido en aquella silla pegada a la ventana en la que pasaba horas y horas en plan autista, mirando hacia el exterior, abrazado a sí mismo y con la frente apoyada en el marco. No había nada fuera de lo normal.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –masculló entre dientes.

Peter no se movió en un primer momento. Luego giró el rostro lentamente y miró a Snape con expresión lánguida y ojos ausentes, como si el profesor de Pociones fuese transparente.

- ¿Que qué hago? –repitió en voz baja, como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta. Snape notó que había algo diferente en su voz, algo que no lograba identificar pero que le hizo fruncir el ceño con recelo-. No sé. ¿Qué crees que hago? Calceta, si te parece. No me dejas muchas más opciones, encerrado en esta maldita habitación como si fuese tu mascota.

- Pensé que estabas acostumbrado a eso de ser _mascota_ –Snape alzó una ceja con socarronería, pero no dejó de sorprenderle la incisiva forma de hablar que el hombre acababa de estrenar. No era propia de él-. Y dime, ¿acostumbras a hablar solo mientras haces calceta? Porque he oído voces saliendo de aquí hace un momento.

Peter se quedó estático. Pero de repente alzó mucho las cejas con algo que podría identificarse con la incredulidad.

- ¿Has oído voces? –inquirió, fingiendo sorpresa, y se cruzó de brazos-. ¿En serio? Pues yo no he oído nada. A lo mejor te has tomado demasiado vino de elfo, _Snivellus_.

Aquello sí que fue una novedad. Desde que el Señor Tenebroso le había encargado la custodia de aquel individuo y lo tenía viviendo bajo su techo, Pettigrew jamás se había atrevido a utilizar aquel apodo que tanto habían desgastado Black y Potter cuando estaban en el colegio. Bueno, Black había seguido utilizándolo hasta que se lo tragó el velo del Departamento de Misterios, pero Wormtail era harina de otro costal. Normalmente ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Nunca creyó que tuviera las agallas suficientes como para provocarlo en su propia casa. Y quizá por la sorpresa que eso mismo le causó no fue capaz de enfadarse. Sólo alzó las cejas también con la misma incredulidad que Peter, en un reflejo de su expresión.

- Y a lo mejor tú también has terminado medio demente, como tu gran amigo Black, aunque no hayas estado en Azkaban –comentó, con su acostumbrado tono mordaz-. Supongo que pasar 12 años convertido en rata no debe ser bueno para la salud mental de nadie. Y más todavía para aquellos cuya capacidad intelectual ya está de por sí poco… _desarrollada_.

Dicho esto, Severus hizo amago de marcharse otra vez sin esperar respuesta.

- Que te den –masculló Peter en un susurro, volviendo la vista hacia la ventana una vez más, con una mueca.

- ¿Cómo has dicho, Wormtail? –replicó Snape, quedándose estático en el umbral y girando de nuevo el rostro hacia el interior del cuarto, con aspecto amenazador-. Creo que te he oído mal…

Peter se encogió, tomó aire y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, agachando la cabeza. Acto seguido, volvió la vista, miró de nuevo a su "anfitrión" y, por primera vez en su vida, frunció el ceño con dureza para fulminarlo con la mirada, clavando sus ojos oscuros directamente en los negros de Snape.

- ¡Que te den! –le espetó a la cara-. Que te den, que te den, que te den, que te den, que te den…

Severus puso los ojos en blanco, considerando que ni merecía la pena contestar a aquello, y se marchó de la habitación cerrando a su espalda con un portazo.

- … que te den, que te den, que te den, ¡QUE TE DEN POR CULO, SNIVELLUS!

Aquel berrido reverberó por un segundo en la habitación. Después, el silencio volvió a ser absoluto.

Peter se dio cuenta de que el corazón le latía muy deprisa y de que casi le faltaba el aliento. Las habilidades de Severus Snape le daban mil vueltas a las suyas, eso era algo que siempre había tenido muy claro, incluso cuando estaban en el colegio. Y, para colmo de males, ahora estaba instalado en su casa, de modo que el _pelo grasiento_ tenía potestad para hacer con él lo que le viniera en gana. Eso se reflejaba en su forma de tratarlo día a día, denigrándolo todo lo que podía y más. Aunque eso no era algo que sólo hiciera Snape, lo hacían la gran mayoría de los mortífagos. En el bando al que pertenecía ahora no había absolutamente nadie a quién le importara lo más mínimo. Y tuvo que fijar la vista en su mano derecha para recordar cuál era la única razón por la que lord Voldemort no lo había matado ya.

Luego alzó la vista, y se quedó mirando la lamparilla de mesa que Lily había encendido al llegar.

Peter Pettigrew no sufría alucinaciones, ni veía fantasmas. Tampoco había perdido el juicio, como muchos creían, ni se le había aflojado ningún tornillo. Nadie podía entenderlo, por eso no había forma posible de explicarlo. Ni uno solo de aquellos estúpidos mortífagos, empezando por el prepotente de Snivellus y terminando por la psicópata de Bellatrix, podría comprender jamás los lazos que se forman con las personas con las que has compartido toda una vida. Esas personas a las que quieres y que te quieren a ti. El vínculo de una amistad que supera con creces todos los horrores que la guerra pueda achacarle al alma. Y ellos no podían comprenderlo simplemente porque nunca habían querido a nadie.

Cerró la mano derecha en un apretado puño, sintiendo aún entre sus dedos artificiales de plata la calidez de la mano de Lily Potter, y se envolvió a sí mismo, haciéndose un ovillo en la silla, intentando retener la reconfortante sensación de aquel abrazo. No era la primera vez que Lily lo visitaba en los últimos 15 años. A veces también había venido James, y entonces Peter conseguía olvidarse por completo de que su vida era un asco, y de que aquellas personas a las que tocaba, con las que podía hablar y reír, estaban muertas. Muertas por culpa suya. Muertas y desaparecidas para siempre… pero siempre a su lado, a pesar de ello.

Quizá sí hubiese perdido el juicio, después de todo…

Pero, a pesar de lo extraña que podía resultar aquella situación vista desde fuera, Peter no se sentía raro o anormal. Estaba seguro de que, desde donde quiera que estuvieran, Sirius y Remus vivían lo mismo que él. Porque los cinco eran amigos. Estaban unidos, de una forma que nadie podría comprender ni destruir jamás. Ni siquiera las traiciones y desconfianzas que habían llevado al grupo a la quiebra podían romper aquello. James visitaba a Sirius en Azkaban, y lo apoyaba para que no se volviera loco y recordara que era inocente. Después lo visitó en Grimmauld Place para ayudarlo a superar la soledad de volver a estar encerrado en esa casa. También había ido a ver a Remus, al igual que Lily, durante los largos años que Lupin había pasado solo, tras perder a todas las personas que había querido. Y Peter sabía esas cosas porque la propia Lily se lo había contado en sus visitas.

La vela de la lámpara parpadeó y volvió a tomar fuerza, y Peter siguió mirándola, pensando profundamente en las palabras de la pelirroja.

Le habían perdonado… Tanto Lily como James. Y ella había dicho incluso que Sirius, a pesar de todo, seguía confiando en él. Aún confiaba en que al final hiciera lo correcto. Por un segundo, sintió envidia de Sirius, que ya se había reunido con los Potter, y se preguntó si algún día vendría él a visitarle, o si sería aún demasiado pronto para dar por cerradas las heridas de aquella traición. Le gustaría volver a verle, y hablar con él. Le gustaría poder explicarle lo que había ocurrido, como se lo había explicado a Lily y a James mucho tiempo atrás, y poder pedirle perdón a la cara. Seguro que Sirius se reiría de él por horas si lo viera allí, compartiendo casa con Snivellus…

Peter no se dio cuenta de que lloraba de nuevo hasta que la primera lágrima abandonó su ojo bruscamente y se precipitó mejilla abajo. A veces se acordaba de las carcajadas potentes de Sirius, y de las sonrisas indulgentes de Remus, y se preguntaba a sí mismo horrorizado dónde demonios estaba y qué había hecho. Muchas otras veces sentía deseos de morirse o se planteaba la posibilidad de acabar con todo por su cuenta. Sobre todo en los últimos meses, encerrado en aquella asquerosa casa. Pero siempre que la desesperación alcanzaba cotas insostenibles, Lily venía a verlo, como si oliera sus preocupaciones. Igual que había hecho esa noche.

Ella nunca lo había abandonado.

Ellos nunca lo habían abandonado.

Le habían perdonado.

Le habían perdonado, a pesar de todo. Seguían creyendo en él.

Peter Pettigrew volvió a hundirse en su silla y permaneció allí quieto, como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos, con la vista fija en la oscuridad exterior. Hacía años que para él el día no se diferenciaba de la noche. Hacía años que el corazón se le congelaba lentamente en el pecho, pudriéndose. Quizá a los que habían cometido errores como los que había cometido él no les estuviera permitido volver a caminar bajo la luz del sol jamás, o volver a reír o ser felices. Quizá…

Pero ellos le habían perdonado… y estaban esperándole.

No iba a moverse de donde estaba. Se quedaría muy quieto, agacharía la cabeza, iría a donde le enviasen, haría lo que le ordenasen. Pero nadie volvería a controlar su espíritu, porque él también era un gryffindor, y los gryffindors son valientes. Sería valiente, como James y Lily. Como Sirius, como Remus. Ellos compartían algo que ninguno de los mortífagos, incluyendo a lord Voldemort, podía comprender. Un vínculo que no se rompe. Un vínculo que cura heridas que nadie más puede sanar. La última esperanza para un alma como la suya. Y, cuando llegara el momento… _su mano de plata se cerró aún más fuerte con el pensamiento_… cuando llegara el momento corregiría sus errores y volvería al lugar al que siempre había pertenecido. El que nunca debió abandonar.

Porque los demás estaban esperándole aún.

Y había que proteger a Harry, ¿no?

--------------

N/A: Bueeeno… ya os advertí de que no iba a ser la gran maravilla. Quizá debería haberme ahorrado subirlo, pero sencillamente no podía marginar este fic, por muy cutre que me haya quedado.

Ahora sí… ¡¡**SPOILERS, SPOILERS, SPOILERS**, no leas estas notas si no te has leído Deathly Hallows!!

Vamos a ver. Sé que Peter es un personaje mundialmente odiado, pero para mí siempre ha sido uno de mis favoritos. Sí, habéis leído bien: **Peter Pettigrew siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos**. ¿Por qué? Porque lo que hizo fue impresionante (horrible, pero impresionante) y nunca he podido dejar de preguntarme por qué, o cómo se dieron las cosas para que Peter simplemente se cambiara de bando de la noche a la mañana.

En primer lugar, no creo que ocurriera de la noche a la mañana, y en ese sentido me alegro de haber encontrado por FFnet algunos fics sobre este tema que están bastante bien, aunque no coincido del todo con ninguno de ellos.

¿Creéis que Peter es malo? Peter nunca ha sido malo. Las películas han destrozado su imagen poniéndole un toque de malicia que en los libros no tiene. Peter nunca sonrió malévolamente a los chicos antes de transfigurarse y huir mientras Remus se transformaba en licántropo. Tampoco sonrió malévolamente a Frank Bryce antes de que Voldemort lo liquidara. Peter estaba a-c-o-j-o-n-a-d-o en esos momentos. Es un cobarde y un egoísta, pero no es un ser malvado, ni un asesino despiadado.

De todas formas, si es un cobarde, ¿por qué es un gryffindor? ¿Y por qué demonios se unió a la Orden del Fénix? No era bueno en duelos, y unirse a un grupo que estaba en primera fila de batalla sería medio suicida por su parte, porque no nos olvidemos de que él ya era de la Orden antes de convertirse en mortífago. Quizá no era tan cobarde, después de todo, o quizá Dumbledore le ofreciera algún tipo de protección especial, con lo que resultaría aún más estúpido que Peter desechara esa protección y se cambiara de bando por propia voluntad. Al lado de Dumbledore tenía razones de sobra para sentirse a salvo.

¿Creéis que Peter fue en busca de Voldemort para suplicarle un hueco en sus filas? Yo creo que fue Voldemort quién fue a por Peter después de que Snape le pasara la profecía, porque necesitaba un espía cercano a los Potter y Peter era el eslabón débil. Pero, si no estaba con los mortífagos voluntariamente, ¿por qué volvió? Y, si la única misión real de Peter era funcionar como espía de James y Lily, ¿por qué demonios no se lo cargó Voldemort en cuanto recuperó su cuerpo y sus poderes? Total, Peter ya no le servía para nada…

¿Y qué hay del famoso vínculo que se crea entre los magos cuando uno le salva la vida a otro? ¿De qué va ese tema, para qué sirve o cómo funciona?

Mi idea era la siguiente: Voldemort presionó a Peter para que se convirtiera en su espía, amenazándole con matarlo o con algo más (voto por que posiblemente hubiera algo más) y él cedió porque es un cagado. Pero, cuando huye en el PdA, no creo que lo hiciera por devoción en absoluto. Y, si sólo hubiese tenido miedo de Sirius y Remus, le bastaba con esconderse por ahí otra vez y santas pascuas. En mi inocencia, yo pensaba que Peter podría haber considerado las ventajas de "salvarle la vida" a Voldemort. Yo creía que ese vínculo especial consistía en algo como que el salvado no puede hacerle daño a su salvador o algo así, como lo del Juramento Inquebrantable. Y, en su situación, salvarle la vida a Voldemort y devolverle su poder habría sido como tocarle la lotería: se aseguraba que el Señor Tenebroso no pudiera hacerse daño por la deuda que contraería con él y, en cierto modo, acabaría bajo su protección. Voldemort no lo podría matar. Y por eso Peter aguanta vivo hasta el último libro, porque si no me resulta inconcebible que los mortífagos vayan cargando con semejante peso muerto que no sirve para NADA.

Las ventajas de tener a Voldemort en deuda contigo son incontables. Yo estaba segura de que Peter moriría en DH, pero también confiaba en que usara esa deuda para pagar de algún modo la que él mismo había contraído con Harry cuando éste le salvó. Confiaba en una redención o un cambio de bando de última hora, aunque no fuera nada heroico y grandioso (eso tampoco le pega a Peter) Si no, ¿por qué tanto empeño de JK en el PdA por señalar el hecho de que Harry algún día se alegraría de salvarle la vida a Peter? ¡Todas mis teorías sobre este personaje se basaban en esa maldita frase de Dumbledore, fue esa frase la que me hizo ver a Peter como un ser humano con distintos niveles y me incitó a profundizar en él!

Pero llegamos a DH y… ni flores.

Ni flores, nada, cero.

Peter muere de forma patética, no hace NADA, no sirve para NADA, y yo me he sentido más estafada que en toda mi vida.

Ahora me vais a perdonar, pero hay algo que necesito decir o voy a explotar. **Fans acérrimos de JK, por favor, saltaos esta parte** porque no quiero herir la sensibilidad de nadie. Pero debo decir esto:

Señora Rowling: es usted una artista, tiene una imaginación envidiable y el aporte que ha hecho a la literatura infantil será difícilmente comparable al que pueda hacer cualquier otra persona en muchísimo tiempo. Sus libros han marcado a toda una generación y han hecho soñar a niños y no tan niños de todo el mundo. Su labor es admirable y me inclino ante usted por ello. ¡Pero su último libro APESTA! ¿Seguro que lo ha escrito usted? Porque tengo serias dudas al respecto. Salvando detalles preciosos muy concretos, DH APESTA. ¿Se ha divertido usted abriendo puertas a lo largo de las últimas seis novelas que luego no ha sabido cerrar, y soltando pistas que no llevaban a ningún lado, o contradiciéndose a sí misma? ¿Sí? Pues no vea la gracia que me ha hecho a mí, mi querida señora.

Estoy decepcionada por lo que ha hecho con Peter. Pero también por lo que ha hecho con Lily, con Snape, con Sirius, con Bellatrix, con Remus, con toda la gente que ha matado y con todos los personajes que ha maltratado. ¿Tenía prisa por acabar el libro, señora Rowling? Gracias por joderle el final de la saga a toda la gente que terminó DH y se quedó con cara de "¿Pero qué coño…?". Yo estoy en esa categoría. Señora mía, su saga ha sido impresionante y me gustaría tener siquiera una pizca del talento que tiene un usted. Pero háganos a todos un favor y váyase a hacer un cursillo sobre creación y caracterización de personajes, que le hace mucha falta. Y métase de vez en cuando dentro de la cabeza de sus secundarios para darles algo de personalidad, que son igual de importantes que los protagonistas. Si queremos árboles que hagan de fondo nos vamos al bosque prohibido, y para _mary sues_ ya tenemos bastante con las que creamos nosotros mismos, que para eso somos autores de fics.

He dicho.

Ahora me toca suavizar el asunto… Vale, la culpa no es de JK. Ella bastante tenía con apañarle la vida a Harry, no era cuestión de entretenerse con otros ocho mil personajes. La culpa es mía, por ser tan friki. Qué se le va a hacer, tendré que vivir con ello.

Eso sí, aquí se queda mi homenaje a Peter. Por lo que podría haber sido y no fue. Por no ser, ni siquiera fue un malo decente. Hasta eso te quitaron, pobrecillo mío. Si te sirve de consuelo, en mis fics nunca serás tan plano como te retrató en los últimos tiempos la señora JK. ¿Qué fue del Peter que intenta salvarle la vida a Harry en el CdF, tratando de convencer a Voldemort para que usara a otro en la ceremonia de resurrección? ¿Es que nadie se acuerda ya de esos detalles? Quizá sería recomendable que la gente no olvide las pequeñas cosas. Y ahí meto a nuestra autora favorita.

¿Se nota que no estoy de muy buen humor? Pido disculpas por adelantado si he ofendido a alguien, no es mi intención. Pero seguro que no soy la única que salió insatisfecha de DH, ¿verdad? Si os animáis a dejar un r/r y habéis leído el último libro, sería genial que me contarais qué tal y qué os ha parecido. Tengo muchas ganas de comentarlo con vosotros.

Dentro de poco subiré mi informe completo de DH a mi blog. **¡Porque Dik por fin se ha hecho un blog!** Pasaos por allí cuando queráis para echar un vistacillo de vez en cuando, será un honor para mí.

Creo que voy a dejarlo ya, que se me está sobrecalentando el cerebro. Gracias por darle una pequeña oportunidad a este experimento. ¡Espero veros pronto con cosas más alegres!

Cuidaos mucho, y _carpe diem_.

Dik ;)


End file.
